1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a lighting device including a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to a lighting device for increasing mass productivity and reducing cost by manufacturing a heat sink and a cover by co-extrusion.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a semiconductor device that emits light as an electric current flows. For example, the LED refers to a p-n junction diode including gallium arsenic (GaAs), Ga nitride (GaN) optical semiconductors, as an electronic part that converts electrical energy to optical energy.
Recently, a blue LED and an ultraviolet (UV) LED including nitrides that have excellent physical and chemical characteristics have been introduced. Since the blue LED or UV LED may generate white light or other monochromatic lights using a phosphor material, application fields of the LED are expanding.
The LED has a relatively long life, and may be implemented in a small size and with a low weight. Also, since the LED has strong directivity of light emission, low-voltage driving is possible. In addition, the LED is durable against impact and vibration and does not require preheating and complicated driving, and therefore is applied to various uses. For example, in recent days, the application fields of the LED are expanding from small lighting for a mobile terminal to general interior and exterior lighting, vehicle lighting, a backlight unit (BLU) for a large-area liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like.
Regarding products including the LED, heat radiation is a significant issue because heat generated from the LED may seriously shorten the life of the LED.
Therefore, even in a tube-type LED lighting device, in which heat generated per unit area is relatively low compared to other general lighting devices, a heat sink is widely used to secure heat radiation performance. In conventional tube-type LED lighting devices, a heat sink and a cover are made of different materials and assembled.